One Man's Nightmare Is Another Man's Angel
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: He was searching for Sophia when he found her, a girl with no memories who seems to be perfect for him. He doesn't care for of trust her much but after time, he realises that she understood him better than anyone and they saved each other in many ways. They start to collect pieces of her old life and he realises that this girl, nightmare to some men, was an angel to him.
1. Almost Fucking Perfect

**I only recently started watching and obsessively rewatching The Walking Dead. Gotta say, I love it. So here's a fanfic. I'm also writing a CarlXOc!Dixon fic. **

**I own nothing. Well, besides my oc and she pretty much owns herself actually.**

* * *

><p>The forest was my favorite place. My first memories are of this forest and I'm certain this place is the place I'll die, sinking, rotting into its soil. I'll be dead, gone forever, at rest. The thought of that was what kept me there, honestly. I could've easily left but I wanted this forest to be my grave. I wanted it to be my home and coffin.<p>

You see, I refuse to be turned into one of...them. The unquiet dead who walk and eat with not a drop of humanity or life in their rotting carcases...I ofter watch as they tear apart anything that they can fnd. As long as it's alive, they don't care. Not even if it were a living human like they once were. I hated them all. They make me SICK.

I knew other, living, people frequented the same forest, hunting and scavenging for food to survive but they almost always got killed or eaten alive slowly, still alive to feel every finger nail ripping off their flesh, every tooth one of the dead suck into their body, and every ripping of their skin. You'd hear the sounds of your body being devoured. That, combined with your screaming, mixes into a strange, disgusting, and horrific melody which will be the last sound to greet your ears.

But they didn't know I was watching them. They didn't even know there was anybody else in the forest with them at the time. And I don't blame them with them being a bit preoccupied with the dead pulling them apart. But even those who lived, never saw me. I was careful to avoid them cause they might kill me. There were no rules and people wanted to live, whatever the costs.

But I was there. I was _always_ there. I had nowhere else to go after all.

A child stumbled upon me once. She was small, blond haired, and I wonder whose group she had belonged to. Was she endangered by them or by the dead? I thought it was unusual but I ignored her, after all, she was only a child, and instead killed the walker chasing her. I didn't need a knife. I just gripped its throat and grabbed the long hair that hung over her slouched shoulder. It tried to bite me, but I pulled and the head came off easy.

For some reason, seeing me tear off the head of that dead woman with so little effort and a smile scared her away and so she ran.

I never saw her after that. I always wondered what happened to her. Had she stayed, I would've protected her and returned her to whatever family she had. But if she was like me alone, always alone, I'd have taken her under my wing. I would have taken care of her like she was my own family. Heck, for all I knew, we could've been related in some way.

Her group came looking for her soon and I considered telling them about her. After they should know she had survived for at least a while and maybe I could help them track her. Yes, I'd talk to them. But before I could, a dead man grabbed at my arm, snarling and chomping its jaws.

I was surprised and unprepared, my knife still at my waist. I screamed without really realising that I was making the sound, grabbing for my knife, my hands fumbling with my belt.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" I yelled, about to stab my knife through his skull and brain too. But before my knife had even pierced any skin or even got near I was intending to stick it, an arrow flew by my face, causing me to jump back, startled as all hell. But that's when I realised it was embedded into the head of the deadman. For insurance I stabbed it as well.

I left my knife impaled in the man's skull, next to the arrow, and looked, amazed and admiringly, towards my savior, wondering why he'd even helped me, a stranger to him and I absentmindedly thought I would be disappointed with what I saw. Holy christ, was I wrong.

My breath caught in my frozen lungs and my already admiring eyes widened in shock. He was...If I had to chose a word to describe him, I think it would be...maybe...

Heavenly.

An angel. He looked like one to me, or what they must look like. After all, angels can't always be those forever clean pretty-boys. This one was strong, angry, and suspicious looking. Maybe a bit dirty too, with dirt and blood.

His hair was a beautiful, dark brown. He didn't look as though he'd recently shaved but, regardless, he was hot. His eyes somehow drew me in, amazingly gorgeous, and even from a distance, I could see a fierceness in them, frightening and bold. I couldn't decide it they were a dark blue or blue-green.

"My god..." I thought out loud, breathless, finding it hard to breathe. Damn my lung. Why do they always freeze up in front of attractive men? I don't think they should do that. It isn't their job. It was mine as a whole!

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked me, his crossbow aimed at me now. He had steady hands. I guessed he'd had practiced a lot with it. Why did that make him even more attractive? Plus the way he didn't even have to squint to aim, or reloaded his crossbow without much effort informed me he was experienced with shooting walkers and that the bow was his preferred weapon of choice.

He had a slightly country accent and though that wasn't usually the type I like, I couldn't stop my racing heart. It was beating so fast, you'd think I'd run a marathon, not looked into the eyes of a man who seemed almost fucking perfect.

"Hell if I know..." I answered simply, unable to take my eyes off of him. "And you?" I asked politely, in a sarcastic tone. I could've sworn the small twitch of a smile on his lips for a brief second as I answered him. But it was gone as fast as I could blink. But he did lower his crossbow and extend a hand to me. I took it, surprised at his strong grip as he pulled me to my feet.

"Daryl Dixon."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter one. See you soon in chapter two? <strong>

**Maybe. Depends on feedback. **

**So drop a review on your way out? **


	2. I Wish It Were True

**I only recently started watching and obsessively rewatching The Walking Dead. Gotta say, I love it. So here's a fanfic. I'm also writing a CarlXOc!Dixon fic. **

**I own nothing. Well, besides my oc and she pretty much owns herself actually.**

**Language...Just a warning that there's a fair bit of cussing and cursing in this fic.**

* * *

><p>My eyes were drawn to the man, fixed on him alone. I tried to advert my eyes but my brain obviously wasn't very good at giving orders to my body. He stared back into my eyes for a few moments before slinging the crossbow over his shoulder.<p>

I gulped, my face heating up as I watched him, every bit of him-down to the very last muscle. His arm muscles flexed slightly as he adjusted the strap so it was more comfortable and I zoned out a bit. It was kinda embarrassing to admit later on that I had never felt like this over a guy or been this attracted to anything before. And this guy wasn't even my usual type!

As we stared at each other in total silence, a gentle breeze passed us by, cooling me slightly, but I still felt warm and I felt as though I was only getting warmer as I watched him. If it was out of embarrassment or because I was attracted to him, I don't know. As I watched him, his hair was ruffled slightly by the wind, although it was barely noticeable unless you were watching closely.

And by god, I was.

"God, he's fucking hot..." I muttered, hoping he couldn't hear me as the words accidentally slipped my lips, my brain deciding that it should be announced and not privately thought. Dammit, brain!

Apparently, he didn't hear me because next, he asked, "How the hell don't you know who you are?" And he wasn't looking at me like I was some sort of creep so I could be sure that only I heard my accidental slip.

"I..." I struggled to find my voice without sounding like a scared child, "I have amnesia, I guess. I can't remember anything besides this forest." Well, I sounded mighty brave and majestic with my voice quivering like that. Way to go, me.

Way to embarrass me for life...It turns out that he'd always tease me for that one.

"Before or after?" He asked, and I nodded. Then I realised that nodding yes to that might be a bit confusing so I corrected myself by answering verbally, but not giving too long an answer so he'd have to hear less fear in my voice.

"Both, actually." I answered, trying to act indifferent and like I wasn't scared for my fucking life. Well, one thing was for sure. I was no actress. My acting sucked!

"We've got a camp." Daryl told me, "So I'll take you back there. Later, I'll introduce you to our leader, Rick. He'll make the call and you'll see if you can stay." His offer suprised me and I searched his face for some sort of explanation, but I couldn't figure him out as easily as I could all of the other people who came here, searching not for a member of their group but for food or supplies.

"Why?" I asked, confused. Why was this guy so hard to read? As far as I knew I had a natural gift for reading people by their faces...but this guy was unreadable to me. Or had I simply lost my gift?

He ignored my inquiry and instead called out to his companion, a young blond woman, whom he called Andrea. As she approached I studied her face and was shocked to find that it wasn't that I'd lost my gift. No, this Daryl guy was just a exception, I suppose. But what I found in her face was interesting.

"You're a...big sister. Or rather, were. I'm guessing you lost your younger sister or brother and that's why you recently, and seriously, considered suicide. And from that, I can also assume you were close, and maybe even protective, about your sibling. I can also tell that you're stubborn and not afraid to stand by your opinions. Hmm...If not for your recent loss, you'd been good leader material, maybe even a public speaker in a less zombie infested world."

As I reported my observations, the pair of them looked at me with different expressions. She looked at me with surprise, confusion, and a bit of fear, all mixed into a perplexed look. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, having, apparently, not found the words she was searching for. I had an odd feeling I got this reaction a lot.

But when I smirked triumphantly, realising I got it right, I heard that man with the crossbow exhale a small breath that almost sounded like a laugh. I looked at him with an irritated expression.

"What's so funny?" I asked, almost offended by his reaction. He turned his back to me and he didn't bother replying. I felt mocked and ridiculed as he lead the way back to the highway, where, I assumed, they had a camp of some sort.

I've totally changed my mind about him.

That Daryl guy is TOTALLY NOT my type!

Oh, how I wish that was true...

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter two. See you soon in chapter three? <strong>

**Maybe. Depends on feedback. **

**So drop a review on your way out? **


	3. Image Of An Angel

**I only recently started watching and obsessively re-watching The Walking Dead. Gotta say, I love it. So here's a fanfic. I'm also writing a CarlXOc!Dixon fic. **

**I own nothing. Well, besides my oc and she pretty much owns herself actually.**

**Language...Just a warning that there's a fair bit of cussing and cursing in this fic.**

* * *

><p>It was a short walk to their camp, even in the dark, and I had time to further observe them. It seemed that I was right about Andrea, as I caught Daryl glancing at the gun in her and once or twice, making sure nobody noticed his almost worried looks.<p>

But I noticed. I had keen skills of observation. I could notice things about a person or place nobody else could with just a glance or two. It scared me and sometimes I wished I couldn't, but I guess that was just how I was so I learned to deal with it. But it also came in hand once or twice, though I should have noticed more about the little girl more than I did. But when is attacked by a walker, well..

When we emerged from the woods, which I found was only a forest in my mind, I stepped right into a hole that an animal had dug and fell flat on my face, not realizing where my foot was until now. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath and I saw the pair bite their lips with restrained laughter as I felt my face flush with heat.

Andrea extended her hand to me and I noticed something around her neck. I dismissed the want to ask her about it, as I was apparently very curious, and took her hand.

"You okay?" She asked me, probably noticing the dried blood still on my hands. I'd forgotten to wash the walker blood from my hands and only just then did I notice how normal it was for my hands to be covered with blood, no matter how hard I scrubbed them.

"Yeah." I simply answered, tugging on the torn sleeve of my tattered sweater, attempting to hide the blood, as well as my arm, from sight. I glanced down at my legs, noticing the tear in my dark blue jeans before just shrugging. "Like them that way anyway," I muttered.

"Poor Carol..." I heard Andrea say, though softly. "Her little girl's missing and we have to tell her not to come along because she can't shoot." I saw her shake her head, sighing.

"That little girl...I saw her. Not too long ago either." I told them, receiving a surprised look from both of them, even Daryl. "She was scared and her knee was scraped but other than that, she was fine." I didn't add what I was thinking, But it was daytime and easier to see.

"When?" Andrea asked me, almost in tears. "Are you sure it was her?" She seemed shocked and relieved. For a fraction of a second, I wondered if it was her child who was lost but dismissed the thought. If she was a mother, it would be rather unlikely for her to consider committing suicide.

"Not many little girls around these days, are there? It was either today or yesterday. I can't be exactly sure cause I was passed out for a while afterwards." I inhaled, trying to not think of the similarities between myself and that girl. "If I can be of any help in finding her..."

"Daryl, Andrea!" An older man whispered to us, standing by the railing. He was wearing an odd hat and looked as though he were intending to go on vacation. Poor guy. "Did you find S-" He suddenly stopped when he saw me.

"Hello?" I muttered, trying to smile. "I have almost no clue who I am either so you might as well skip the whole, 'who are you' routine cause, hell, even I'd like to know that. Nice to meet you."

"No, Dale, we didn't find Sophia. I'm so sorry. We'll look again when it's light." Andrea answered, climbing over the railing. Daryl didn't speak as he did the same until he grabbed my wrist, not roughly or causing my pain, but gently, making my face flush again.

"Need help, klutz?" He joked and I could almost hear him grinning through his words. The sound was pleasant, maybe even friendly. I relaxed a bit upon hearing it, but reminded myself that not everything was as it seems. It might not be safe to be with these people, no matter how curious I was about Daryl Dixon.

"I can help myself," I replied, unable to stop the start of a smile that rose to my face. "And," I added as I tried to climb the metal barrier, "I don't need your help all the time. You saved my life and offered to take me into your group. Let's leave it at that for now, please? I hate having debts unpaid."

But even as I said that I was able to help myself, I was having trouble. Not with the metal railing, or with climbing, or even the way this man made my heart flutter. I was starting to feel a bit light headed, on the verge of passing out.

_Run! Run! They'll be chasing! They won't let you leave! No more games, no more smiles, no more murder! RUN!_

I was pulled from the flash of whatever it was by the voice of a man. "Hey, you okay?" Daryl asked me and I suddenly realized where I was. I'd crossed the railing and was on the highway when it hit, another attack. My head was leaning against Daryl's shoulder and his hand had slipped from my wrist to my hand.

I felt sick, scared, and trapped. But I swallowed down my rising emotions and nodded. "It...happens sometimes. I get light headed and then I...see or hear things. I think it's about my memories but I can never tell." I realized my head was still against his shoulder. "Sorry!" I stepped back quickly, bumping into the rail.

He shrugged and started to walk up the highway, like Andrea and Dale had but his hand never left mine, like he was offering to be my support or something. But then again, I could just be over thinking it. But when I flinched from the stabbing pain of the headaches caused by my "attacks", I felt his hand squeeze mine, very gently.

My face flooded with heat. I hoped this Daryl guy turned out to be what I think he is. Kind hearted below everything else he displayed for others...Oh, I hope so. Or else I'll just feel silly for feeling this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's<strong>** POV:**

* * *

><p>Dale asked him why he decided to take her in. So did Andrea and Carol. All he could answer was, "Fuck off". As usual he felt as if he had to hide himself behind all the crap his brother supported in him.<p>

Honestly, he had no idea. When he first saw her, pointing his crossbow at her felt wrong, worse than pointing it at Merle might feel. She looked familiar to him too, though he was sure he'd remember a girl with hair the color of rust and bright green eyes.

Her eyes might've been another reason. It seemed as though if you looked hard enough at them, you could see what she was really feeling behind of all her words. Fear, excitement, embarrassment, and maybe even the spark of anger.

But if there was one thing he knew it was that he found her undeniably beautiful. When his brother wasn't looking, he'd read books about angels as a kid. The pictures in the book never seemed right to him so he'd sometimes try to imagine what one would really look like. He'd long since forgotten about it, since he could never seem to get it right.

Until then, when the right image of the angels he'd been fascinated by, was staring right back at him with eyes like emeralds.

* * *

><p>Sorry if anybody's OOC. I have trouble with that sometimes.<p>

Read and review, I suppose? Even though it isn't very good.


	4. Half-Truth

**That newer episode...I died! Ugh. I know very few people, if not none, read this but I am still patching the holes in my feelings created by fandoms. **

**Obsession hurts so bad...**

**Anyway, I only own my OC. Story line may become very mixed up with lots of OOCness...And, well, rating might change for all kinds of reasons. None of them are very...nice. More like, holy crap, what's wrong with you, kind of reasons.**

**Sorry.**

** Not proud of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>She didn't sleep. Not that it was uncommon for someone to forgo sleep these days. But for some reason, it made Daryl even more curious about her and since he was already pretty curious because of her lack of memories, that made it even harder for the man to ignore her.<p>

He hadn't really tried to talk to her about it until she got up to search. On the same night she joined them after having a close encounter with a walker, she just refused to rest or eat. It was the same for the next day and night.

She had been extremely quiet when she was going out of the RV but he'd been lying right next to her and had felt her shoulder brush against him when she got up.

It wasn't that they'd become especially close just because he saved her or because they knew about the other's secret attraction to the other, but because it was a warm, free sleeping spot that nobody else was using. Neither one of them really minded it and it was the end of the world anyway, so why be picky about where you lie down to rest?

"Knife, flashlight..." She checked her pockets, "Yup, all there. Now if only I could find my sanity..." She laughed softly at her own joke but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a sad sound, almost self loathing, and his heart fell to hear it passing her lips.

"You did forget something but it wasn't your sanity." The girl jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice, spinning around to face him with a look of panic. "It might help you to stop hating someone you don't even really know though." He adjusted the strap on his crossbow before carefully walking off to the words in a way that pretty much only hunters would know how to do. Emerald green eyes bore holes into his back and even he felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze and turned to stare into her eyes.

_Even in the dark_, He though, _they're bright. Like a cat or somethin'._ _I wonder why I like them so much._ He frowned, thinking back to some bad ideas his brother had thought of that concerned cats. He didn't get away unscathed... _I usually hate anything cat-like. Damn things have tried to kill me more than those lame-ass zombies. _He shuddered internally and was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Why?" She bit down on her lip as she spoke, quietly stepping to him and imitating his movements from moments before. "Why..." She paused before laughing again. "I keep trying to, you know, finish that question so that everything I want to ask is in it but I just..." For a moment she looked fragile, like a stained glass window. "Why is surviving worth it? Other than not being a rotting, walking meat bag, I mean. Why do you do it?"

She stayed close to his side and he had to take a moment to think. "I had, well, have a brother. I dunno if he's still out there but I guess he's a big part of it. Why are you surviving?" He asked as they tread carefully into the woods, their shoulders brushing as they walked.

"You know my flashes? I want to find out what they mean. I want to find out who I mean. I mean," She sighed, looking away from the path to look into his eyes, "Daryl, I don't even know my own name." Though what she said was painful and sad, his heart still thumped in his chest when she spoke his name in that sweet voice of hers.

"Then..." He smiled, or tied to. It looked more like a smirk. "I'll give you one. That alright?" Her eyes widened and surprise and she flashed him a grin.

She shrugged, "Go ahead, give it your best shot!" She laughed and the smile on his face grew.

"Angel." He said casually, taking the flashlight from her, looking to his left, "Did you see that?" He asked her, partially sure that he actually imagined it. It was possible in the dark but he was sure he heard the rustling of leaves under small feet. Suddenly, there was a sound from behind him. He spun around and there was his new-found friend with a knife through the eye of a walker.

"Just a small fry. No big deal. So, Angel? Why?" She asked, curiously. "Why not something different?"

_Cause you look like one to me,_ he thought, before replying, "Short for Angeline. Don't like it?" Her warm smile caught him off guard, making him stare at her for a few moments, almost in a daze.

"I," she started to say after a short silence, "love it. Angel...It's a beautiful name. Thank you, Daryl." She quietly walked to his side and he heard it again.

A child's footsteps.

Daryl could tell, from the look on her face, that Angeline had heard it too. But surprise and hope weren't the only emotions her face displayed. She also looked slightly afraid, like the sound was something that she had heard before a traumatic event.

Eyes widened in shock, she reached out for his hand with her own. As her hand touched his, he felt how she was trembling. He tried to push his questions away, to the corner of his mind, and pointed the flashlight to illuminate their path, looking for the source of the sound. As he did so, he heard her pull out her knife, standing ready to kill.

A small child shuffled to them, only recently dead by the smell of his flesh and the lack of rotten flesh over his body. Angel let out a sigh of relief and threw her knife at the walker, the blade embedding itself in his skull. "It's not her..." She muttered, probably not knowing Daryl could hear her. But something about the walker seemed to catch her attention.

"What?" Daryl tried to figure out what was so fascinating to her but to him it just looked like a dead body. A child's body which was a bit sad, he supposed, but not something uncommon these days. She didn't seem to hear his question because she continued to stare at the body, almost in a daze. "Angel." Daryl's voice finally seemed to get through to her.

"S-sorry...I guess I spaced out..." Her lie was transparent but he didn't pry any further. He knew she'd noticed or seen something and he wouldn't allow her to say it was nothing next time. But for now... "Shall we head back? We won't get much searching done in the dark."

"Fine."

Daryl's voice sounded slightly cold as he turned away, walking back to the highway. Not understanding why, she stared at his back, watching him walk away from her.

_I wish he understood what it's like to be like this. _She thought to herself, _Having no idea who you are and having the world you know be so small that some small woods look more like a forest to you...It's not easy. It's hard to deal with and it makes death a welcome idea and friend. I wish I could explain it exactly..._

"His clothes." She finally said, making him finally look at her. "It was his clothes that made me stare. Did you notice them? Scrubs...Like a practicing doctor or someone like that would wear. But they were too small and he was too young. Plus, the sleeves had small holes, like needle marks."

He was actually kind of surprised. She wasn't staring at the body for very long. How had she gotten all that when he didn't? He was a hunter and she was just some random kid. Hiding his surprise he simply replied, "That so?"

"I was just a bit surprised cause, well," She rolled up her sleeve, showing him the cuts and scars up and down her arm, "I was the same." Among all the scars were small marks left from a needle. "I ditched the scrubs for some clothes I found in a nearby farmhouse but I still know where they are. I just...I was afraid to tel you because you might assume that he and I had some kind of ties and that I knew where he was from. I mean, if they have one kid there's a chance they might have her too, you know?"

She realized that she was rambling and shut her mouth, looking embarrassed, but her first friend smiled. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"We'll find her." He said, believing every word of it. "So don't worry about anything besides how." His hand on her head made her cheeks flush with heat and she smiled back.

"Right. Thanks." She loved the way he smiled at her and patted her head affectionately but she couldn't help but feel guilty for only telling him half of the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, so OOC. I have trouble with that all the time. It sucks. I hate being like this.<strong>

**And as a small, unrelated note, happy late birthday to me! (My birthday was 26th of October.)**


	5. Late Night Conversation

**Wow. I thought I posted this a long time ago. Turns out I hadn't. **

**Well...**

**Here it is.**

**Anyway, I only own my OC. Story line may become very mixed up with lots of OOCness...And, well, rating might change for all kinds of reasons. None of them are very...nice. More like, holy crap, what's wrong with you, kind of reasons.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

><p>That night, after getting back to the RV, the pair settled down, removing their weapons, and lied back to back in their sleeping space. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but it was fine with Angel. After all, if it weren't for this man, she wouldn't have anywhere to go anyway. Or a life at all.<p>

"Hey." She said in a whisper, hoping for a reply.

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed and she sighed. She didn't want him to hate her so bugging him like this probably wasn't the best of ideas. After a few seconds of silence he asked again, but in a strangely more polite manner. "What is it, Angel?" Her face flushed with heat as her cheeks turned pink. Sure, it was her new name but spoken like that, it almost sounded like an endearing nickname. Part of her mind started to wander, imagining what it would be like if she ever found anybody who'd be crazy enough to fall for her and call her by a cute name.

_It sure wouldn't be him._ She internally sighed. _He'll probably just think of me as a brat for the rest of my life...However long that is... _She muttered, "Nothing. Forget it."

"I said, what?" He replied, almost sharply, but still in a whisper. She jumped a bit at the sound but sighed, deciding it couldn't hurt to actually tell him what was on her mind.

"Do you think I might actually have someone? From before I lost my memories, I mean." She asked, actually curious about what he thought of her.

He was silent for a few moments before I heard him snicker. "Not likely. You might be pretty but you're still a brat." Her eyes widened and her face burned. _Did he just, very casually, call me pretty?!_ She thought. After a few minutes of my stunned silence he turned to look at her. "Why?"

She quickly composed herself, though her cheeks were still pink. "I just hope I don't have somebody to protect. I can't protect myself so I don't want to...let someone who I'm supposed to love down."

"I did." He said, finally. "My brother, Merle."

"You had a brother?" She asked. _I don't know why I'm so surprised, _she thought_, after all, we barely know each other. Of course I wouldn't know about stuff like that. He has no reason to tell me anyway._

"Yeah. Still do. He's not dead but I still wasn't there." Daryl's voice was soft and the sound of it was almost soothing to Angel's ears.

"How do you know he's not dead?" She asked and Daryl tensed up. That's when Angel realized how cruel asking that was. "Sorry. Bad question to ask." she wasn't expecting an answer.

"Cause he's my brother. Now shut up and sleep." He said and they became silent. The only sound that broke that silence were the Carol's soft sobs as she spent yet another night apart from her child.

"Yes sir." Angel eventually whispered, an to her surprise, she actually fell into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the closest person she had to a friend shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring into the man's eyes. "It's morning?" She asked without enthusiasm. "Yay. Another day in a world where the dead are anything but quiet." Angel paused. "Or completely dead."<p>

Daryl handed her a water bottle they'd filled up with the water they found in one of the trucks. "C'mon. We're meeting up with Rick and the others." She nodded and took a sip of the water.

"Right." Angel let out a heavy sigh. "I'll be right there in a second." When he left, his steps quiet and lighter than leaves falling from trees on a warm autumn evening, she thought to herself, _No nightmares...That's never happened before. Weird._

* * *

><p><strong>Short but I was busy when I wrote it and I'm still busy! Blegh...I wish things would calm down for me. Sorry this is so late. Also writing a CarlXOc fic. It's a slightly dark and depressing AU but will eventually have a happy ending.<strong>


End file.
